Resident Evil 5
by TimX7
Summary: As Leon is on his mission in Europe. Billy Coen is sent on a mission in Iraq. Stuck in the middle of a war, Billy is about to discover that even if Umbrella is gone. There will always be someone to take their place.


Resident Evil and all of it's characters, viruses and monsters are owned by Capcom. I only own any original characters. Don't sue me.

**Title: Resident Evil 5**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: As Leon is on his mission in Europe. Billy Coen is sent on a mission in Iraq. Stuck in the middle of a war, Billy is about to discover that even if Umbrella is gone. There will always be someone to take their place.**

**Author's Comment: The setting of the Iraq war was going to be the setting to a fic that I was going to write called Traitors of Umbrella. It was going to come out after Resident Evil Codename: Genesis and Teachers' Experiment 3: Game Over is finished. Unfortunately me and Ginger Ninja put our fics on hiatus. So I may have to think of a different setting for Traitors of Umbrella. Read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

_Back in 1998, the Umbrella Corporation were in the biological weapons research and not the medicine business. This led to the release of the T-Virus, one of Umbrella's weapons. This was spread in a mansion. The mansion was later explored by the S.T.A.R.S., unfortunately only a few S.T.A.R.S. members survived. The virus later infected the nearby town Raccoon City. Crippling the town's very foundation. As a result the President of the United States ordered that Raccoon City was to be hit with a nuclear missile, to stop the virus from spreading. Afterwards the President went public with the information that it was Umbrella who were behind the tragedy. People stopped buying Umbrella's products and the company later closed. It was the end of Umbrella. A lot of survivors were pleased with Umbrella's demise. Knowing full well that justice has been served for those that died in the mansion and Raccoon City._

_I'm Billy Coen. After Umbrella's downfall I was arrested and then pardoned by the President himself. He found out there were something wrong in my case. So he pardoned me and made sure I would never be prosecuted. Instead my former commanding officer would be charged, but after news of my pardon. He fled and so did those in my unit that testified against me. They'll be found sooner or later. I'm not worried about that right now. I later joined a secret organization that is under the direction of the President himself. The same organization as Leon S. Kennedy. I am sent on a mission in Iraq. Even though U.S. Forces have taken Iraq away from Suddam Hussein, there are insurgeants that want to use fear and imtimidation to rule over the now free Iraq._

_I was also assigned to rescue a female POW that will prove benefical to my mission. Let's hope the insurgeant forces aren't planning to use some kind of virus to install fear into the people of Iraq and that the POW wasn't executed. Then again they may have already killed her, but I can only hope she is alive. Even though I wasn't clued in to her identity._

Billy is sitting in the back of a MP Humvee. Two soldiers with MP on their uniform sleeves sat in the front. This was deja vu all over again for Billy. Only he was handcuffed as like before in Raccoon Forest. The driver swears under his breath.

"Why did the Sarge pick us for this mission? We're always getting the short end of the stick." the driver, a male with short hair said. A black stripe around his arm with the letters MP in white block text on the stripe visible on his arms.

The passenger was a female with long dark brown hair hidden under her helmet. She looked back at Billy as he looked out the window. Billy's hair was cut short. No longer was he sporting his old long hair look. He was a whole new Billy Coen. Billy was wearing a pair of brown desert camouflage pants like the two MPs wore and a black tanktop with his dog tags around his neck. A holster with a Desert Eagle on his right side and a sheath with a combat knife on his left. Billy turns to the female soldier.

"Who are you?" she said. "You never gave us your name. My name is Amanda, Private First Class Amanda Tyler. You are...?"

"Some things aren't meant to be known PFC. Tyler." Billy said looking back out the window.

"The guy is not talkative Amanda." said the male soldier.

"Oh go fuck yourself Kyle Madison." Amanda said.

Billy rolled his eyes. He hoped taht he wouldn't have to stay in the Humvee for long. Then the Humvee came to a complete stop.

"We're here." Kyle said putting the Humvee into park. Billy got out and Kyle rolled down his window.

"We'll stay here with the car. We don't want to get any parking tickets."

"Kid, parking tickets don't exsist here. Around here they just blow your brains out and drag your brainless corpse around town on the back bumper of their truck. Now that's a fact." Billy smirked and walked away. Leaving the two on edge soldiers behind. Billy knew the true meaning of the word fear. He fought in the first Gulf War and survived the T-Virus outbreak in the Arkley Mountains with Rebecca Chambers. The latter would make those two soldiers wet their own pants at the first sight of a zombie. Billy pulled out his gun and walked with caution as he neared a house.

Billy walked up to the front door of the house and decided to enter without knocking. He finds a man sitting in a chair at his dining table. Food was on plates, bowls and platters. Obviously the man and his family had finished eating dinner.

"Excuse me sir." Billy asked. "Do you speak English by any chance?"

The man didn't respond. Instead he gets up and holds a knife. The man walks like a zombie toward Billy. Billy held up his gun and took aim. When it looked like the man wasn't going to stop and drop the knife. Billy did the only thing he could do. He fired one round that went through the guy's chest. This didn't stop him though. Billy fired one more round and it nailed the guy right in between the eyes. The man's head exploded from the bullet and his body hit the ground. The gunshots must've alerted the neighbors as Billy looked out the window to see three men get into a truck and drive towards Billy's escort.

More men blocked the front door to keep Billy from escaping. So Billy had to find another way out. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a explosion in the distance.

"I hope that wasn't..." Billy found a way out by jumping out of the window. He then ran back to the Humvee to find that his worst fears are true. The Humvee was in flames. He couldn't even go back the way he came without drawing attention to the cheering men in the truck. He didn't even see Amanda and Kyle in the Humvee, well he couldn't. It was engulfed in flames and he was pretty far away. So he went in the opposite direction.

'They probably didn't have time to react.' Billy thought. Billy kept walking through the town, using the alleyways and anything else to hide in. He didn't want to get caught and suffer the same fate as Amanda and Kyle. Billy hid behind in the alley as the truck came back, dragging the dead bodies of Kyle and Amanda. Blood was oozing from their heads and stained the ground. Billy shook his head.

"Damnit! I hate it when I'm always right!" Billy muttered. "What is going on in this town? There wasn't supposed to be any Suddam loyalist or insurgents in this town."

* * *

Albert Wesker walked up behind a Arabic man sitting at a security monitor.

"How is our little captive doing?" Wesker asked.

"She is doing okay." the man said. "Should we keep her alive? I say we just cut her head off right now."

Wesker just picked the guy up and held him at eye level. The man gulped when he saw that Wesker's eyes were glowing red.

"Listen, I'm the one who decides who live and dies. Right now we keep her alive to attract the U.S. Armed Forces."

"Mr. Wesker!" another Arabic man shouted. The man ran up to his superior and looked nervous. "There are reports of two American soldiers. Three villagers had found them sitting in their vehicle."

Wesker thought about this for a moment. "They didn't fire back?"

"No Mr. Wesker. The two were just watching. Once one of the villagers fired a rocket at their vehicle, the two jumped out. Then they were captured. Instead of bringing them here. Two of the men executed the two Americans. What should we do with the bodies?"

"Burn them at the center of town to send a message to the American soldiers. Let them know what happens if you try to help the Iraqi people. Then have the townspeople search every nook and cranny. There is probably a third person somewhere in town. Those two were probably waiting for a third person to report back to them. When you find the third person, bring that person to me." Wesker ordered.

"Yes Mr. Wesker." the man replied and left. Wesker went back to looking at his captive.

"You've done well Ms. Chambers." Wesker said as he looked at the monitor and the image of Rebecca Chambers sitting in her holding cell.

**Author's Comment: Well the first chapter of my new Resident Evil fic. It seems that the prisoner Billy has to rescue is Rebecca Chambers. It seems that Billy and Rebecca are destined to be together aren't they? You have to ask yourself what is Wesker's plan now and why is everyone out to kill Billy. In the next chapter the hunt for Billy Coen begins. Will Billy get caught or will he discover what is happening to the people of this small town? Will there by any more surprises? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and I went ahead and used a little bit of the RE4 intro for this fic. I hope you don't mind.**


End file.
